


Make Trubama Great Again

by SerLadyJenn



Series: Awful Smut That Shouldn't Be Taken Seriously [9]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, and Obama wants to fuck it, because he is one irl, im sorry obama i love you, obama doesn't give a fuck, so how do i explain this, there is a gun involved, theres gonna spelling mistakes but idc, this is just awful smut please don't read unless I made you, this started out serious but then i said fuck it at the end, trump falls in love with obama, trump has a pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerLadyJenn/pseuds/SerLadyJenn
Summary: Obama finds out Trump has a pussy and of course he's not gonna miss an opportunity to fuck that white twat - in the words of a famous dumb fuck, "Grab 'em by the pussy"
Relationships: Barack Obama/Donald Trump, President Obama/Stale Cheeto
Series: Awful Smut That Shouldn't Be Taken Seriously [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692592
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Make Trubama Great Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Judge Mental](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Judge+Mental).



> JUDGE HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Sorry this took so long but at least it makes it more special to get it on your birthday!
> 
> The author cannot be held liable for any mental or physical harm caused by the reading of this writing. By continuing to read you have read and accepted these terms.
> 
> I would like to take the time now to formally apologize to :President Obama for writing him in this abhorrent situation. It is not my intention to paint him like this but I felt creative measures had to be taken with him. I hope that one day he will forgive me for my smut sins. God Bless America.

Donald thought he, in his oh so humble opinion, was one of the best presidents this country had ever seen. He was the smartest, the best looking, and most importantly, the absolute wealthiest. That was positively essential to being the leader of the free world. And the free world was certainly better for it, a president who knows the value of money was certainly good for the economy. He had so much for his citizens, and while some of his constituents - the ones brainwashed by the fake news from the likes of CNN - refused to see the truth in his words, he was happy to say there were many well educated Americans who supported his policies. 

No matter, for he was the one currently sitting in the oval office, despite the attempts of his adversaries to keep him from what was rightfully his. He was especially elated to say that his most important secret, the one that could ruin him and his legacy, was still just that - a secret. No one knew of it but him and a select few, not even his current wife, ̶I̶v̶a̶n Melania knew. It had taken many years to keep it locked up. Many documents burned and people paid off. Even a few certain … accidents, to ensure secrecy, had all been for this: the seat at the highest place of power in America and by association - the world. 

For all that could be said about Trump, a rapist, a misogynist, a hypocrite, a monster, the one thing that could not be said was that he was an idiot. Oh, of course he knew how to play an idiot for the masses, to pretend and make a fool of himself but everything he presented to the media was carefully crafted. Dozens of PR consultants, managers and advisers with pages of data to coach him in order to orchestrate the perfect persona to win the heart and most importantly, the attention, of the American public and the millions around the world. At this stage it was crucial that his secret would not reach the rest of the world, it would cost him reelection and that was unacceptable. 

The world knowing he had a pussy would cause catastrophe.

Donald’s deep thoughts were interrupted by his chief of staff but couldn’t remember what the man’s name was. Something to do with flowers? Sunflower? Mellow? No matter, he’s had too many chief of staffs to remember them all, no one could blame him.

“Mr. President, former President Obama is here,” The man said, “shall I let him in?”

Trump scowled, momentarily forgetting his farce of a meeting with his predecessor. The thought of Obama back here didn’t sit right with him, this was his place now - his kingdom to do as he wished. He didn’t need the younger man tainting the minds of his workers with his socialistic ideals and ruin the progress he had already made. The point of the meeting had been to discuss options in regards to the pandemic, COVID-19, mostly just for show so the country could feel a sense of unity. He had been very against the meeting but his people told him his ratings have been plunging as of late and this would give it the much needed boost. Sadly, that means there would be no large crowd of press to take pictures of the event, the weak former president had been heavily against such a massive group, citing the need for social distancing.

Trump stood up and with a stiff nod of acknowledgement to the flower man, he waited for the other man’s entrance. It took a few minutes for the door to reopen, in which time Donald could feel the familiar slickness from in his folds and he internally cursed his genitals for deciding now to self cleanse itself. He had just finished adjusting himself when Obama walked in through the door. Thank God he was by himself, Donald didn’t think he could handle his stick up the ass wife.

Trump wasted no time outstretching his hand for a handshake, “Good to see you again Mr. Obama.” Trump said, purposely using the civilian address, making sure the other man knew his place in the room and who had the power.

Obama smiled with ease back at him as he shook his hand, obviously not taking any offence to the disrespect, “To you as well Mr. President, uh thank you for making time for me. Uhh hopefully we can have a moving discussion and uh move the country forward so that we may sooner get the people away from this pandemic and into safer times.”

Trump plastered his patent I-don’t-care-what-you’re-saying-I’m-just-using-you-to-make-me-seem-better smile. He just wanted this meeting done with so he could hop back on Twitter to rant about how Obama had come up with insane ideas, and how the country should be grateful that Donald himself was in charge, and not this monkey. Trump sat down in the oval office chair, forgoing to sit in the middle of the room where the President would usually sit with others of importance. It was yet another blatant sign of disrespect, showing that he did not see Obama as an equal but instead someone less. 

Though it did not seem to phase the darker man as all he did was give another relaxed smile, looking down at him from his standing position in front of the presidential desk. Trump had to hide the scowl that wanted to break through onto his face, not liking the height difference his new placement had given. Perhaps he had made a mistake in sitting down. 

Or … maybe he liked the feeling of power Obama had over him right now.

“C’mon, let’s get this over with,” Trump barked out, “we both know that I am doing a fabulous job at handling this little cold.I have more important things to be doing right now - like trying to reopen the country.”

If even possible, Obama’s smile became even more relaxed - smug one might even say. But smug about what? And why did Donald’s folds moisten at the look?

“I have a different proposition . . .” Obama drawled out, walking over to Trump’s side of the desk and into his personal space.

Trump leaned back into his seat, a mix of confusion and anticipation as the man leaned over him. Obama didn’t seem bothered by it and titled his head towards Trump’s ear. “I heard a . . . rumor - a rumor about a certain president . . .” Obama said in a breathy whisper. Donald gulped as the warm breath tickled his ear and sent shivers down his back.

A rumor? About him? That was no big deal, there were plenty of rumors about him. But if it was the one he was thinking of, the one that could ruin his reelection campaign, then he needed to proceed with caution. The former president could use this information and weaponize it against him. It would do no good to antagonize him.

“Oh?” Donald said, a bit breathless still from the closeness, “and what rumor would that be? If it’s for my taxes then I’m gonna spit in your face.”

Obama chuckled, a deep, throaty chuckle that came from genuine amusement than anything else. It unnerved Donald. He was so used to artificialness and words with double meanings that he was befuddled at the genuineness of it. He . . . dare he say, found it charming? Attractive? His pussy seemed to think so going by the on coming wetness he was feeling from below.

“I know about that sweet little pussy you have Donald,” Obama’s timber voice brought Trump out of his current thoughts.

His eyes widened, face scrunched up in anger and vehement denial and ourtage on the tip of his tongue. How dare this fucking piece of shit come into his office and claim he has female genital. But before he could get a word out and a dark hand splayed across his mouth. Trump fought the childishly want to lick it but for very unchildish reasons.

“Now, now,” Barack started, “I uhh have a position for ya.”

Donald’s eyes narrowed, willing to hear the supposed proposition. Barack, seeing this, continued on. “Uhh you see . . . Michelle and I have been having uhhh dry spell,” Obama pauses to give a light chuckle before continuing on, “and it has made me in desperate need of uhh release, if you catch my drift.”

Trump did catch it, but wanted it he did not. He had never let anyone fuck him before. He was ashamed to admit that he was a virgin in the common definition. Sure he had done oral to plenty of girls, fingering included, but he had never let himself be penetrated. It was too risky to try and find somebody with a dick to fuck him. His reputation as a man with family values didn’t have room to try and experiment with another man, and the embarrassment of being pegged by a woman. 

But could he let Barack - and when did he become Barack - fuck him in the name of keeping his  
most prized secret kept as such? Yes, Trump decided. It was an easy decision. Barack was obviously an attractive man, and Trump was very much willing to have his pussy cherry popped.  
Obama took his hand off of Trump’s mouth, “Do we have uhh a deal? My release for your uh secret kept.”

Trump signed, mostly for show, and nodded. “It’ll have to be in this room - I don’t want any possibility of someone else over hearing this”

Barack smirked, and damn it it was not that sexy - it was not! “Perfect. It’s a good thing I know that this office is sound proof.”

Barack leaned back and with a possessive tug, he led Donald to the center of the oval office and towards one of the small couches. “Undress me”

Donald gulped but did as demanded, starting with the satin tie the darker man wore. From this close Donald could smell the man’s cologne, history and aromatic coriander - it smelled like patriotism. God Bless America. Donald could feel himself already dripping underneath his expensive suit pants, his pussy lusting after Obama’s sweet chocolate abs that were probably underneath the three piece suit. As the last of the suit fell away, Donald could only stare at the beauty of the man before him, abs and all with the only clothing left was a pair of Supernatural briefs.

At Donald’s questioning stare Barack commented with a wink, “For the demons”

Donald slowly got onto his knees, because being over 70 years old meant his knees were shit. He licked his lips and pulled down the briefs to reveal the biggest monster cock he had ever seen. Hung like a horse, he was. Yoda, he was becoming. Too much star wars, he had watched. Donald gave tender licks to the darkly colored chocolate bread stick in front of him. It tastes mostly of salt with an undercurrent of patriotism. It was perfect. Donald, eagerly if going by Obama’s chuckle was anything, wrapped his big puckered lips over the eagle cock.

He gobbled down the patriotic cock like a drowning man needing an AK-47 to murder innocents. It was so much that he barely kept himself from choking once he managed to reach the giant balls. Obama hissed lightly, head thrown back and uttered a soft, “Uhhh fuuuuck yeeeaaah”

Hands pulled in his hair/toupee as Barack was still in the throes of pleasure. Donald would’ve worried that Obama would pull his whole toupee off if he wasn’t too busy focusing on the thick piece of American bacon inside his mouth. He gave light sucking, mixing it in with his tongue swishing underneath the head. The spongy head twitched at the constant stimulation and caused Barack to jerk further inside the older man. It was only Trump’s past experience of administering the same thing to Putin that helped him be prepared and not end up gagging. 

“Ohhh Donny . . . .” Barack moaned, hands digging further inside his scalp, bordering on painful. Not that Trump was going to complain, right now he was at Obama’s mercy and he had no desire to leave.  
A few more minutes of sucking and tongue twisting, Barack started tugging at his hair motioning to stop. Trump pouted, disappointed he wouldn’t get to drink the warm salty nectar that was sitting in Obama’s balls right now, just waiting to erupt. Barack chuckled at the expression on Donald’s face, “Patience you ignorant fuck child, I have plans that will be pleasureable to both of us.”

Trump narrowed his eyes at the address, debating on whether to be offended or not. Objectively, the words were insulting and any other time would cause him to have the biggest tantrum and storm off to tweet about it. But it wasn’t said with any malice or sneer, it was said in such a kind, loving tone with an undercurrent of authority, demanding to be listened to and obeyed. It turned Donald on even more, the slickness in his pussy running down the insides of his legs uncontrollably. 

Donald slowly stood up, his knees cracking and aching from his time on the ground and protested the movement of getting up. 

“Good boy Donny, now uhh why don’t go and take off your pants.”

Donald quickly unbuckled his pants and threw them haphazardly behind him. He was practically panting in anticipation though he couldn’t help the feeling of nervousness and he watched carefully for Barack’s reaction to his pink little boy pussy. Donald had never shown himself so openly like this.

But it didn’t look like he had anything to worry about - Obama looked at the lower part of his body with considerable want. A dark desire in his eyes that could surely make an American eagle itself orgam at such a look.

“Lay down,” Barack commanded, walking close enough to gently but firmly push the current president down on the couch.

Donald let himself be pushed down, laying flat on the couch. It wasn’t exactly the most comfortable couch to lie on, it had been meant for political discussion not a quick fuck between two grown men. Barack lowered himself to Donald’s pussy.

Barack inhaled, taking a large whiff of the pussy presented to him.

“Mmmm, what a wonderful pussy you have, my little slutty sex kitten.”

Donald melted at the dark lusciousness of the other man’s voice and the praise given.

“Yes, it reminds me of bitch-fish, the salty sardine smell that comes from it. I can’t wait to ravish you my little cheeto cock sucker.”

Donald let out a loud moan, thanking God that the oval office was sound proof. He hadn’t even been touched but he was already so close to cumming. There was just something to erotic about Barack - his deep voice and calm yet authoritative demeanor. At this point Donald would do anything to keep this up.

With no warning, Barack shoved his face into his pussy, as if he were a starving man and Donald’s pussy held the world’s tastiest McDonald’s chicken nugget inside. Barack, as if hearing his thoughts, momentarily looked up from his pussy eating to look Donald straight in the eye and say, “Buh duh bum bum bum I’m Lovin’ It” and then went back to work.

“Ohhhh gaaawwwwwwdddd” Donald moaned wantonly, as if he were a bitch in heat. Pleasure shocked his body with every swipe and nibble from Barack’s talented tongue. 

Pleasure multiplied when he felt a thick, calloused finger enter his slutty hole. It caused a constant wet suction sound which grew louder when 2 more fingers were added. Momentary pain caused by an old out of experience soon vanished. Why hadn’t he been getting fucked all these years? He had the money and the resources to be discreet - hell he knew Jeffrey Epstein so he knew it wasn’t impossible for escapades to be kept a secret. Maybe it all hadn’t been worth it - until Barack. 

Yes, Barack was the cause, he was the one worth it all. Him and his amazing hands and his perfect hung like a horse ding a ling. It was at this moment Donald realized - he wanted Barack. Forever. Officially. He wanted everything the darker man could give. He could even get past the skin color. He just wanted the former president to fuck him like he is now.

“Hmm, you’ve gone quiet my little McDonald’s cheese and egg breakfast biscuit. It means I’m not doing my job properly - time to rectify that.”

Obama got up causing Donald to cry out at the loss of those skillful digits inside him. He then went from behind the desk and did something that Donald could not see. What felt like hours but had actually been mere minutes resulted in Barack walking away from the desk with a large, AK-47 in his hands. It was a beautiful weapon, and Trump secretly thought it made Obama look even more beautiful.

“H-how did you even know that was there? I didn’t even know it was there!”

Barack smirked, “Uh well, when you were elected I had a little hide away made under the desk floor for this baby.” Barack gestured to the weapon in his hands, “Ya know, just in case you became some evil dictator and tried to ruin America.”

Donald let out a wet gasp, tears gathering in his eyes and a surprised delighted smile on his face, “But you never used it.”

Barack gave him a gentle smile, “No. No I didn’t” 

The words were small but the meaning significant. Donald knew he wasn’t perfect - everyone had some flaws and his had been shown in past few years in the oval office. It touched his cold dead heart to learn that Barack could’ve killed Donald at any time - when the Russian collusion came out, his constant twitter rants, that time he got ham instead of turkey in his sandwich, or even right now with how the pandemic is being handled. He fell a little more in love with Obama at the realization. But now he wondered what the gun was meant for now.

Barack, reading the look on his face, answered, “Oh, uh, I’m gonna fuck you with the fine looking gun here.”

Donald’s eyes widened in shock but before he could even move to get up Obama had already crossed the room and put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down.

“Now now, none of that” Obama chuckled, “It’s time for you to be fucked like you have the American people”

Donald shivered; not from fear but from arousal at the nonchalant tone of his lover. He felt completely at mercy to him, no way out of the situation and it excited him. It shouldn’t but it did. His poor old neglected pussy pulsated with need to be filled with something and according to Obama. That something was going to be a loaded gun. 

Barack pushed his legs back open, gun propped up to start slipping into him. Donald hissed as the cold metal muzzle entered him. It felt nothing like the warm fingers that had been in him previously and Donald couldn’t help the instinctive jerk of hips away from the offending object. 

Barack made a disapproving noise and shoved the gun inside his pussy a few more inches in harder. It was now in the most it ever was - about 5 inches of it as the rest of it was too wide for his poor old pussy. Barack started moving it in and out, wet squelching sounds made each time it moved. Donald moaned, pleasure over powering his worry. Anything could happen, Barack could pull the trigger or the gun accidentally going off and killing him but Donald couldn’t find it in himself to care. He revelled in the feeling of America’s weapon fucking him, making him America’s bitch.

Within a few minutes Donald’s eyes rolled back and toes curled as he orgasmed. It felt like the most patriotic thing he’d ever done for his country and it probably was. He weakly whined as Barack slipped the gun out of his pussy, missing the feel. Though Barack looked proud as he gazed at the newly wet, pussy soaked gun and gave it a long swipe of the tongue. Donald’s pussy pulsated with an arousal he couldn’t quite muster. He was too old to be going at it this much.

“I don’t think,” Donald said in between gulps of air, “that I can go another round”  
Barack raised an eyebrow, looking disinterested, “I don’t need you to go another round - just for you to remain compliant like you are now.”

Donald’s face resembled one of confusion, not understanding in his tired state what the other man meant. 

That was until Barack, without warning, grabbed Donald’s legs apart and slammed his American bacon inside Donald’s ham sandwich. Donald yelped at the sudden intrusion and the momentary pain that came with it but forced himself to relax. This was what he was meant for - under Obama and taking his cock like the good little plump president he was.

Barack gave a long low moan as he rocked back and forth inside Donald, “Nrrghh fuuuck yeeeaah baby. So warm and slick - just for me you cheeto whore”

Donald’s pussy gave weak twitches at the degrading names he was being called - he loved them but he was just too spent to cum anymore. He kept still, just waiting it out and enjoying the view of the man hunched over him, repeatedly thrusting into his gaping pussy. Sweat was pooling at the edges of Barack’s temples with the constant effort and it made him all the sexier.

Donald didn’t have to wait long, soon enough Barack thrust once, twice, then BAM. His pussy was filled with bacon grease. American juice. Burger batter. Chocolate sauce. Hawaiian fruit punch. It felt warm and perfect, like it was meant to be inside him. 

“Ahhhhhhh thats the spot”

Barack swiftly pulled out of him and immediately started gathering himself together, pulling his pants up and making sure he looked presentable. 

Donald, still laying from his lying down position, looked up in confusion. Was that it? Just wham bam and gone? What about cuddles? What about more sex? What about being together forever like he thought? Donald voiced out his thoughts

Barack looked back at him with bewilderment and then proceeded to throw back his head and laugh, “What - did you forget this was just a one time thing? An arrangement? President Trump, you disappoint me.”

Donald jumped into standing position, still naked below the waist, and turned away as if slapped. How could Obama do this? Donald thought he loved him during their time of sex but apparently he still thought of his as the enemy.

“Fine,” The current president spat out bitterly, “then go, leave! I don’t wanna see you again.”

Obama snorted, “Gladly.”  
He then turned and walked to the doors that lead to the outside walkway, not the door that lead to the offices which was the way he came in.

“Hey!” Donald cried out, “What do you think you’re doing?! You can’t go there!”

Barack, with one foot out the door, turned and looked at Donald. The man looked like he couldn’t give two shits about what he was saying.

“Trump, word of advice: Your pussy smells worse than a taco bell bathroom during a heat wave. You might wanna get that checked out.”

Obama then sprinted out the door and jumped. Donald, angry and hurt, ran after him but was shocked to see no one there. 

Instead he saw a large flying eagle.

“WHAT THE FUCK?????” Donald freaked the fuck out. Had Obama always been an eagle? Oh my god did Donald just fuck an eagle??? Was he going to jail for beastilaity??? What the shit was going on.

Donald fainted and died that day from the shock of eagle cum in him. 

The world was shocked their twitter president had so suddenly died. Many people mourned of such a great loss, vigils were held as were memorials. Statues were made in Trump’s honor and even a national library named after him. History will forever speak about what a great president Donald Trump was and what great ideals he represented.

HAHAHAHAHA fuck no everyone celebrated his death. Parties went on for months. Every piece of merchandise burned and each picture of him pissed on. No one gave a shit for that asshole. When it was realized that Pence would be the one to take over as President, he also mysteriously died. No one really gave a fuck and just accepted that Nancy Pelosi would now lead the country until the next election.

Everyone lived happily ever after. The End.

**Author's Note:**

> 9 pages
> 
> I wrote 9 pages of this shit
> 
> And I don't regret it


End file.
